Chupitos y cervezas
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Después de un duro día en el Instituto, Alec sale a pasear por la ciudad. El destino quiere que llegue a una discoteca y que alí conozca a una joven con la que se pasa bebiendo. Desde su casa, Magnus observa, divertido, la borrachera de su novio.


La niebla que envolvía la ciudad daba un aspecto tétrico al barrio de viejas casas de ladrillo y construcciones de hormigón que habían visto tiempos mejores. Por la calle no se veía ni un alma, la niebla y las bajas temperaturas unidas a la lluvia que llevaba cayendo todo el día hacían que todo el mundo se hubiese refugiado en los cálidos interiores de sus casas.

Por una calle pobremente alumbrada por unas farolas sucias que iluminaban mortecinamente el pavimento, caminaba solitario un chico. Llevaba la chupa de cuero desabrochada dejando a la vista una fina camiseta que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El chico, que tenía el pelo como la noche, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno al frío que envolvía al mundo, cuando al girar en una esquina se encontró con un montón de jóvenes vestidos como de fiesta, ellas con faldas muy cortas y llenas de lentejuelas y ellos con sus mejores vaqueros y americanas que bien podían valer lo mismo que todo su armario. El chico alzó la vista y miró extrañado a la enorme construcción que había delante de él y de la que salía música y gente en un evidente estado de embriaguez.

Después de unos cuantos minutos pensando en si entrar o no, decidió que podría tomarse una copa y luego irse a casa, aquel había sido un día muy largo y muy duro y necesitaba despejarse, por lo que aplicándose un glamour que le ocultó a la vista del enorme portero que estaba frente a la puerta se coló en el interior de la enorme discoteca en la que no necesitaba ningún glamour ni ningún tipo de protección para pasar inadvertido. El chico se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó al hombro y enseguida las miradas de algunas chicas fueron a caer sobre sus musculosos brazos plagados de tatuajes, pero él ignoró aquellas miradas y se dirigió a la barra, en donde una agradable camarera le sirvió una cerveza bien fría y le invitó a un chupito que él parecía reacio a tomar.

—Venga guapo, no me hagas el feo —dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. A pesar de no estar muy decidido, al final brindó con ella y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago. El líquido bajó ardiendo por su garganta y sintió un calor abrasador inundando su cuerpo, pero después de un trago de cerveza la sensación había desaparecido, al igual que la camarera. El chico se encogió de hombros y sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, buscó un contacto en él y tecleó un rápido mensaje que enseguida tuvo respuesta. Mientras se tomaba la cerveza comenzó a chatear hasta que una chica impresionante se colocó frente a él agitando su larga melena y parpadeando tantas veces por minuto que parecía increíble que no se levantase un vendaval dentro del local.

—Hola, mi nombre es Mireya, ¿vamos a bailar? —La chica no se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a él, despertando la envidia de todas las demás que se estaban pensando si acercarse a él o no. El chico alzó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo. Mireya era casi tan alta con él gracias a unos impresionantes zapatos que ni su hermana llevaría, además llevaba un vestido muy corto y muy ajustado que dejaba al aire unas impresionantes piernas que brillaban reflejando las luces de colores que imperaban en el lugar.

—Yo… lo siento, pero no bailo —se excusó él, pero ella no iba a cejar en su empeño de conocerle.

—Bueno, después de un par de cervezas seguro que sí —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acomodaba en una silla justo a su lado. —¡Eh, Patricia, pon por aquí una cerveza, un Cosmopolitan y un par de chupitos de lo más fuerte que tengas! —En lo que la camarera preparaba las bebidas Mireya volvió a centrar en los confusos ojos azules del chico, que había guardado el teléfono después de mandar un enigmático mensaje a su interlocutor, que se quedó muy confuso mientras terminaba el trabajo en el que estaba enfrascado y que le había impedido ir en su busca. —¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—No lo he dicho —respondió él.

—¡Oh, ya lo sé! Es solo una excusa para que me lo digas, venga, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo ya te he dado el mío. .Mireya poseía una gracia natural, algo que hizo que él tuviera ganas de responder, pero no sabía el qué.

—Alexander, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex —el chico no estaba muy seguro de por qué se había presentado así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Oh, es un nombre precioso! Pero Patri ya ha traído las bebidas, lo mejor será que nos tomemos los chupitos antes de seguir hablando. —En aquella ocasión Alec se tomó el chupito sin pensárselo dos veces, Magnus le había alentado a pasárselo bien y pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso, que en cosas de fiestas su novio sabía mucho más, y si él decía que tomar unas copas y bailar hacía que se olvidasen los problemas debía de ser cierto. —¿Y qué hace un chico como tú aquí solo? ¿Estás tratando de olvidar a…alguien? —Los ojos de Mireya brillaban a causa del alcohol. La chica tomó la copa que Patricia le había preparado y se bebió la mitad casi de un trago y sin respirar, Alec la imitó con su cerveza.

—Más o menos. Mi mejor amigo y yo hemos discutido y he decidido salir a despejarme un poco —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose la botella de nuevo a los labios. Y así, sin apenas darse cuenta, Alec empezó a hablar con Mireya y terminó bebiendo chupitos y cervezas con ella. Entre trago y trago se pudo enterar de que lo acababa de dejar con su novio, un chico bastante más mayor que ella que había resultado estar casado y con un niño de tres años y que además sus amigas le habían dado de lado porque nunca habían aceptado aquella relación. Así mismo, Alec le contó que él era homosexual y que su familia no parecía terminar de aceptarlo y que, para colmo, su mejor amigo, del que había estado enamorado, no paraba de enfadarse con él por las cosas más nimias.

Al final, cuando encendieron las luces de la discoteca y el DJ dijo que era hora de cerrar, Mireya, que apenas se tenía se pie, se enganchó del brazo de Alec y se arrastró con él hacia afuera, en donde una gran fila de autobuses esperaban a llenarse con los jóvenes que salían de fiesta. Después de ver hacia dónde iba cada uno, resultó que ambos tenían que coger el mismo. Mientras luchaban por no dormirse con el traqueteo del autobús, Mireya le quitó el teléfono y le apuntó su número, después se llamó a sí misma y guardó el número de Alec.

—Oye, este tal Magnus…¿es tu novio? —Preguntó mientras reprimía un bostezo. Alec asintió cabeceando. —Pues está bien bueno, de casualidad no tendrá un hermano, ¿no? —Alec negó y Mireya se hundió en el asiento. —Vaya, me lo suponía. Bueno Alexander, me bajo aquí, espero volver a verte pronto. —Mireya se puso en pie mientras sujetaba los zapatos con fuerza en una mano y su minúsculo bolso en la otra. Tambaleándose, la chica bajó, pero enseguida quedó sepultada por el resto de jóvenes que habían bajado con ella y se perdió entre la gente.

Alec llegó al Instituto poco antes de que las primeras luces del alba comenzaran a brillar en el horizonte. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Magnus para darle las buenas noches:

 _Buenas noches, Magnus, me voy a dormir. Ha sido una noche estupenda, he conocido a una chica genial, seguro que te cae bien, Besos._

Inmediatamente Magnus le contestó:

 _Alec, ¿has logrado hacer una amiga estando tú solo? Vaya, estoy orgulloso de ti. Duerme bien y recuerda que hemos quedado para comer, así que más te vale despertarte o cambio la cerradura de mi casa. Te quiero._

Alec sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro se quedó tan profundamente dormido que, por supuesto, no se despertó para ir a comer con Magnus pero, por suerte para él, el brujo lo quería demasiado y no cambió la cerradura, por lo que por la noche pudo presentarse allí con un ramo de flores y muerto de vergüenza dispuesto a dejar que su novio se riese de él por la borrachera del día anterior.

Espero que os haya gustado :3


End file.
